The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting device.
In the past, a light emitting device has been proposed having a small emission area by disposing a light guide member, which has a smaller light emission face than the area of the light emission face of a light emitting element, on the upper face of the light emitting element. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-110199 and International Publication WO Publication No. 2010/044240.